


In A Hush or In A Whisper

by heavenasunder



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: These random trysts were too few and far between for his liking, and each time they came together, he felt like a live wire when they touched.Doug and Dylas closet sex





	In A Hush or In A Whisper

It was nothing new to them, meeting in places like this. They were used to taking their pleasures where they could, a rough kiss behind a building, a quickie in the bath house before anyone could catch them. It wasn’t that they were exactly hiding, but after months of animosity towards each other, they weren’t sure how to go about making their relationship public. Which is how they found themselves in the supply closet of Porcoline’s restaurant, hands exploring, none too gently. Dylas kissed with a passion Doug would have never expected of him, drawing him in as he nipped and sucked his tongue. Doug moaned low, half hard and already too far in to stop, but Dylas pulled away, lightly knocking his head against Doug’s forehead.

“Quiet! Do you want someone to hear you?” he whispered. Doug was too breathless to give his response any venom, so he just shrugged.

“Maybe I do,” he said with a wink. In the paltry light of the closet, he saw Dylas turn red.

“Idiot,” he muttered, and pulled Doug back. Doug pushed back Dylas’ long hair, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck, pressing their hips together. He felt Dylas’ excitement through his pants, and held back another moan. Grinding his hips against him, Dylas gasped, and Doug took advantage of the break to attack his neck with rough kisses. He was usually careful to not leave marks, but the sounds Dylas made spurred him on, sucking hard at his flesh, his hands sneaking up Dylas’ shirt. It was unusual that Dylas let him take the lead, and he decided to go with it, pushing Dylas against the wall, pulling off his jacket, then his shirt.

“Doug,” Dylas gasped, as Doug made his way down Dylas’ body, flicking his tongue over a nipple as he went down. 

“This okay?” he asked, looking up. Dylas’ mouth was hanging half open, his pupils blown wide. He swallowed hard, his tongue darting out over his lips. He nodded. Doug smirked up at him and undid his pants. 

He stroked Dylas’ length languidly, watching as Dylas bit his knuckles in an attempt to be quiet. Something about that stirred something in Doug. He didn’t want Dylas quiet. He wanted him screaming his name, moaning and gasping into his mouth, too far gone to care if anyone heard them. He knew Dylas would kill him if he gave them away, though, so he pushed it down for now. Licking a stripe up the side of Dylas’ cock, he lost himself in the heat of it, the saltiness on his tongue. He took it in his mouth slowly, teasingly, listening to the sharp intake of Dylas’ breath.

Doug savored him as he moved, sucking him down, and swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. Dylas’ bitten back moans turned into whimpers, trying his hardest to not make a sound but failing as Doug swallowed him down. Doug wanted Dylas like this always, pliant under his touch and just on this side of shaking. He palmed himself through his pants, moaning around Dylas’ thick cock as a string of saliva dripped down his chin. He was quivering himself, needing more. These random trysts were too few and far between for his liking, and each time they came together, he felt like a live wire when they touched. 

“Doug,” Dylas gasped, and Doug met his eyes, pulling off of him, breathing hard. He stood, meeting Dylas in the middle for a heated kiss. Dylas was back in control, and Doug let him undress him, drowning in the feeling of bare skin on skin, the friction between them as Dylas lifted him off his feet, pushing him into the opposite wall, and grinding their hips together, a hand between them, bringing their cocks together as their hips moved, drawing out their pleasure, and sweet moans from both of them. All pretense of quiet dropped as their movements became erratic. Dylas chanted his name into the crook of his neck, his body sweat slick. Doug’s head lolled to lean against the wall as pleasure coiled deep inside him. Pressing their foreheads together, they shared breath as the world came to just the points where they touched. Doug came hard, stars at the edges of his vision, and Dylas swallowed his shouts with open mouthed kisses, bringing himself to his peak as well. 

It was a moment before Doug finally got his feet under him, but couldn’t bring himself to protest Dylas not letting him go. They rarely stayed long after they’d gotten off, but Dylas kept him in his arms, kissing sweetly down his neck, his hand rubbing down Doug’s back. The dwarf felt tears at the edges of his eyes, but couldn’t name the ache in his chest. He didn’t want this to end.

Of course, it had to. Dylas had work, and Doug needed to head home or Granny Blossom would be worried. He extricated himself from Dylas’ arms, and caught his eye for a second before the other man glanced away. He never took Dylas’ shyness personally (anymore at least, they’d long ago gotten over that and found new things to be irritated by) but he wondered if he had seen what he thought he’d seen in that glance. They cleaned themselves up as best they could, dressing in silence.

“You first?” Doug finally asked. Dylas nodded, still not making eye contact. He reached for the door, but before he could open it, Doug put his arm in the way.

“Uh, if you want,” he started, looking away, “you can stop by tonight. Granny goes to bed early if you just want to hang out.” He looked up at Dylas, and he finally met his eyes and oh, yes, it was definitely there. 

“We’ll see,” Dylas responded, looking away, but definitely blushing. Doug decided that was the best he was going to get, and allowed Dylas to leave. The closet door shut behind him, and Doug took a moment to breathe. He didn’t want to call it love, the thing he saw in Dylas’ eyes, but he wasn’t sure what else to call it. He touched two fingers to his lips, swearing he could still taste Dylas on them. Maybe it was love. Maybe _he _was in love. Regardless if it was, the revelation could take its time for all he cared. At the moment, he just hoped Dylas would show up tonight.__

__And hours later, as the moon hung heavy in the sky, he did._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr heaven-asunder  
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine


End file.
